


Lost

by Celestlian



Category: Bolt (2008), Home (2015)
Genre: Being Lost, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: If you can't find yourself, try finding someone else.





	

Tip walked along the corridor with her few friends: a girl named Violet and a boy named Fernando. They talked as they all walked to class. Tip was lucky that she had some of her classes with them; she didn't know what she would do if she didn't. 

  


Upon entering the biology classroom, Tip got out her things, sitting next to the boy she'd always sat next to; Hiro Hamada. She was annoyed by him because he didn't work as hard as her, yet he got better results. To be honest, it just pissed her off. 

  


"So, today we're focusing on..." 

  


The teacher's voice faded out as Tip stared out the window. Her focus moved to a poster. She zoned back in after a few moments. She'd look at that poster later. 

  


Tip began writing down the date. She looked at the board. Animal cells, it said in big letters. She wrote down the title, all the while listening to the teacher and writing down notes. 

"Why are you writing down notes?" Hiro asked. "She's gonna write them down soon." 

"No, no she's not," Tip said, shaking her head. Lo and behold, for once she was right. The teacher moved onto the next point. "Can I take a picture?" Hiro asked. Tip rolled her eyes. She said nothing about passed her book to him. "Thanks," Hiro whispered. He got out his phone and took a picture. The teacher saw him. "Hiro, give me your phone." 

"But I was just-" 

"Give me your phone." 

  


Hiro did so, muttering profanities under his breath. He sulked for the rest of the lesson, and when he didn't participate in the task of drawing cells with Tip, she completely lost it. 

  


"Look, okay, I know you're angry, but for God's sake! You know you're going to get your phone back! Some people don't even have phones! Some people don't even live!  SO DAMMIT HIRO, STOP BEING SO SELFISH FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" 

  


Everyone froze, looking at her. Hiro's expression was a mixture of guilt and fear. His mouth parted like a dumb man's, but no words came out. Tip breathed heavily, staring at him for a moment longer before excusing herself and walking briskly out the classroom, quietly closing the door. She groaned, hitting her head against the wall. 

  


"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." 

  


She'd gotten pent up about nothing. Why? What had caused it? 

  


She then realised. Of course. 

  


_"Immigrant."_   


_"Terrorist."_

_"Outsider."_

_"Alien."_

  


Tip felt like screaming. She was fed up of the ignorance. Of everything. 

  


_What does everything have to do with it?_   _I'm_   _just...just..._  

  


What was she? 

  


She turned the words around and around in her mind, constantly searching for an answer. She realised in horror what she was. 

  


Tip was nothing. She didn't know who she was. 

As an immigrant, she knew life was never going to be easy, but she didn't know her whole identity would be stripped of her when she entered in the Westernised culture of New York.

  


In an attempt to push the incident and horrifying realisation out of her mind, Tip focused on the poster she'd seen earlier. It was on the school grounds. If she could check it out, she'd be satisfied. That would be enough. 

  


She started her journey, weaving out of the Grade Seven locker area and making her way to the lamppost near the woods. She had calmed down now, and the tears had stopped. She looked at the poster. 

  


**Penny Forrester, celebrity from 'Bolt'. Lost. Last seen 14th February at 15th Regald Street.**  

  


Tip froze. 

  


That was what she was, wasn't she? Lost. 

  


Tip narrowed her eyes at the poster. She took it down, stared at it, then stuffed it in her backpack. She was going to find this girl. 

  


After all, if you can't find yourself, try finding someone else. 


End file.
